Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey
is the twenty-third installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, it was broadcast from December 20, 2008 to March 14, 2009 on BS11, with a total of 13 episodes. It is the second season of the Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle series. Like its predecessor Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, NEO is a pay-per-view service. The first episode was distributed for free online on December 12, 2008, and remained available until January 31, 2009. The series was followed by , a morning exercise program for children starring Shota Minami. Mega Monster Battle Gymnastics also had a touring stage show with dancing and exercises set to music and starring Shota Minami, with cameo appearances by Hiroyuki Konishi and Saki Kamiryo. Plot After the events of the last series, ZAP SPACY finds itself under attack by the Reionyx Hunters, members of the Pedan species and the creators of the original King Joe Black, that seek to exterminate all Reionyx in the universe. The story takes place on Planet Hammer where ZAP SPACY finds itself battling the Reionyx, Reionyx Hunters, and the originator of the Reionyx, Reiblood. Characters Ultras ZAP SPACY *Hiroshi Hyuga *Jun Haruna *Koichi Oki *Masahiko Kumano Allies *Kate *Rei's Monsters **Gomora (1-4, 6-13) ***Gomora (Reionic Burst; 3-5, 10, 11, 13) ***EX Gomora (13) **Litra (2, 6, 7, 9, 11, 12) ***Fire Litra (7, 11) **Eleking (2, 6) **Miclas (9-11, 13) Villains *Alien Pedan (2, 6, 7, 10, 11) **Dail (1-6, 10, 11) **Harlan (10, 11) **King Joe Black (10, 11) **King Joe Scarlet (11) *Grande (6, 7, 10, 12, 13) *Alien Reiblood (13) Monsters & Aliens * Alien Pitt (1) * Gomess (1, 2) * Magular (1) * Dorako (2) ** Re-Dorako (10) * Alien Hook (2, 10) * Bemstar (2) * Alien Guts (2, 10) * Arstron (3) * Alien Zelan (3) * Alien Nackle (3) * Galberos (3) ** Illusion Zetton (3) * Alien Metron (4, 5) * Doragory (4) * Alien Babalou (4) * Antlar (4) * Vakishim (5) * Tyrant (6, 7) * Alien Zarab (8) ** Imitation Ultraman (8) * Alien Mefilas (9, 13) ** Armored Mefilas (9, 12, 13) * Dada (9) * Alien Temperor (9) * Arigera (9) * Armored Darkness (3, 9, 12, 13) * Red King (10, 12, 13) ** EX Red King (13) * Alien Zetton (10) * Telesdon (10) * Kelbeam (10) * Alien Reflect (11) * Birdon (11) Arsenal *Battle Nizer *Neo Battle Nizer *Tri Gunner *Space Pendragon **Dragon Speeder Alpha **Dragon Speeder Beta *Gostar Dragon Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : , , , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keizo Nakanishi, Yuri Takaku **Composition: Keizo Nakanishi **Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Keizo Nakanishi ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keizo Nakanishi, Yuri Takaku **Composition: Keizo Nakanishi **Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Keizo Nakanishi References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia *[http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/ Official Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle site] (Japanese) *[http://www.daikaijyu.com/index.html Official Giant Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS site] (Japanese)